A dirty book
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Amy finds a dirty book in the TARDIS library, and the Doctor walks in on her reading it. Leads to some Amy/11 smut (one shot).


Amy curled up on her side as she began tearing through the pages of the book in her hands. It seemed she had only gotten it off of the over-stocked shelves of the TARDIS library moments before, but she was already well enough into it that the action was getting started.

She was surprised to find a book of this sort in the time machine, but she was none the less happy with her discovery. Who would have guessed that the Doctor had a dirty book collection? She stumbled on section after wandering for almost an hour. It was hidden deep in the library on purpose, she suspected. She took her time deciding with book would get her attention for the night, and decided on one with two humanoid lovers. After all, she would have plenty of time to dig deeper into alien realms later. Right now, she just wanted a good book she could relax with. Well- maybe not _relax_.

She found her way to one of the many long couches in the library and curled up in on herself. She made sure she was in a supremely comfortable position before she began to read. The room was lit with ambient light and at the perfect temperature for the optimum smut-reading atmosphere.

Iris and her mate Tempe were just getting down to business at the beginning of the chapter when Amy heard familiar bouncing steps approaching her. She slammed the book and looked up at the Doctor.

"What are you reading?" he asked. He was oblivious as usual, and took no notice of the hint of a blush on his companions cheeks. He smiled curiously and tried to read the cover of the book in her hand, but she quickly blocked it by splaying out her fingers.

"Nothing." Amy said quickly. Her heart rate must have been up from her reading, because otherwise it had no excuse for pounding so fast.

"Why won't you let me see what you're reading?"

Amy didn't have a very good answer to that. "It's just a stupid book. Nothing important." She hoped the lie would be enough to assuage the Doctor.

When he got a mischievous look in his eyes, and a smirk on his face, Amy had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She braced her legs on the floor and held tight to the covers of the book. He was going to tickle her or something, she just knew it. His stupid curiosity would never let him back down. Well... she wouldn't either.

Instead of going for her feet or stomach (tickle spots that she made sure to protect) he made a straight play for the book. She was caught a little off guard, but she still had both hands on the cover and made her grip one of steel. He had only managed to get one hand on the book, but he was much stronger than her, and tugged. Amy came up with the book attached to her hands, and now they were both pulling with all their strengths. She grit her teeth to keep from laughing. There was a glint in the Doctor's eye when he felt the book begin to give, and before either of the knew it, they were both on the floor.

Each immediately looked to their hands to see which of them had won the tug-of-war. It was the Doctor.

He looked at the cover and tried to figure out why she had tried to keep it hidden from him.

"Hmmm... I've never seen this book before." he said as he looked it over. It was titled_ Long Looks_, and had a simple enough cover that didn't give away its genre.

Amy just hoped that he didn't look inside.

Almost as if he could hear her thought, he opened the pages of the book.

He flipped to a random page and began to read. At first he kept looking over at Amy gloating that he had one, but once he realized what the words were saying he kept his eyes glued to the page. When he finished the sentence he was on, he slammed the book shut and looked up at her with wide eyes. He tried to speak, but no words came out, so he just sat and gaped at Amy.

"It's your book!" Amy shouted.

"Is not." he replied quickly.

She began to stand up as he did, both of them leaving the book forgotten on the floor.

"It was in your library!"

The Doctor turned and walked swiftly out of the library. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this.

"Half of the books are donated! I haven't had a chance to read them all!" he yelled back to her.

"Why would someone give you a dirty book?" Amy asked.

He almost jumped out of his skin from how close her voice was. He glanced over his shoulder expecting her to be far behind, and was surprised that she was less than a meter behind him, nipping at his heels.

The Doctor didn't respond, but quickened his pace. He hoped she would tire and stop following him, but that wasn't the case. He cursed her long legs for keeping up with him. He knew that she wouldn't give up following him, so without warning, he took off in a sprint.

But Amy was now conditioned to running at the drop of a hat, and kept close to him. They ran through one hallway after the next. He considered stopping and hiding in a room, but everyone he checked was locked, and he had left his blasted sonic screwdriver in his coat in the console room. He stopped checking the doors soon because every time he stopped Amy came that much closer to catching him. She was sure she had him in her reach, but the second her fingertips reached his collar, he was off running again.

After minutes of running, they both stopped in the kitchen to take a breath. They faced each other on either side of a counter-top island in the middle of the floor. Every time the Doctor made a move to go left, so did his companion. Every time Amy moved right, he did the opposite.

When they had both seemed to accept that they were at an impasse, Amy's hand flew from her side as she shouted "Look!" pointing behind the Doctor's shoulder.

In the 5 seconds it took for the Doctor to look, realize he had been duped, and turn back around, Amy had already pounced on him. His socks slipped on the tile and they both came down, her on top of him. He landed on his back with an "oof."

Amy realized the advantageous position they were in. One of he legs was between the Doctor's and her arms propped her up so she could look him in the eye.

"What's so bad about a dirty book?" she asked, looking at him intently.

The Doctor shifted his eyes, looking for an escape. When he found none, he answered.

"Nothing. Copulation is a perfectly natural process." He made no move to say anymore.

"Do you want to read it with me?" Amy asked. The question startled them both.

"No...?" the Doctor tried to say, but it came out more as a question. When Amy raised an eyebrow, he gave her a more resolute "No."

Amy smiled. "That's good, I'll give you the summary. I was at the part where Iris is whispering in her lover's ear..." she says as she mimics her words and whispers in the Doctor's ear. She could feel him go tense, and she didn't know how she had the nerve to continue, but she did.

"And then she licks-" she paused and trailed her tongue down the Doctor's throat, reveling in his shaky breaths. "-down his neck and-" she stopped again and nips the Doctor's throat, causing him to groan. She felt a familiar twirl in her stomach and a shiver ran down her spine.

She shifts her body some, until her legs presses into his growing erection.

"Are you hard, Doctor?" She tried to hide the delight in her tone.

He takes a breath to regain composure.

"Amy. Amy, you have to stop."

She looked at him. She knew he would do something like this, even though she knew how much he wanted it.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you really want me to stop, I will."

She sat up and waited for the Doctor's response. She didn't know how she was going to react no matter what ever answer he gave. She stared him in the eyes in silence.

"I...I...I..." when they both realized that there would be no further answer, Amy leaned down and captured his lips.

The kiss began short and sweet until Amy pulled away to look at him, but the Doctor guided her head back down to his and they deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, savoring tastes. The Doctor tasted like tea and spices she's never had before. And Amy tastes so human, and so _good_.

Amy pressed her knee further into the Doctor's bulge and he groaned louder than before, a delicious sound she hoped to hear more of.

They both felt the need of skin to skin contact, as Amy unbuttoned his shirt and he lifter up hers. Her pale chest was a sight unseen, and he felt like he could stare at her for hours. She unhooked her bra and leaned back down to his lips.

He reached an unsteady hand to tweak her nipple causing her to gasp. He sat up and buried his face in her chest, his tongue swirling around her areolas. He began to tug at her peaks with his teeth until she couldn't take it anymore and brought her mouth to his.

She needed to do something more, something further, but she didn't know what.

Sensing her desperation, the Doctor let his hands trail between her thighs, slowly crawling up. He was both surprised and delighted to find that she wasn't wearing knickers. His thumb found her clit, and she moaned recklessly. Things were still going too slow for her she decided, up until the point that he slipped his finger inside her.

It wasn't long before he used two fingers, quickly pumping them in and out of her hole. She was already so wet, and she almost couldn't take it. She wanted to come with him, so she pulled off and unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock.

It was long and thick, and she needed it desperately. She guided herself down on him and they both sighed at the contact. He filled her up perfectly. She bounced up and down,twisting her hips, moaning and gasping. As she rode him, she could feel herself coming closer. She trailed her nails down the Doctor's chest as she came, earning a groan from him. Her tightening and convulsing around him was enough to make him come too.

She pulled off of him, and they both laid on their backs, gasping as their breath slowly returned to normal.

"So..." she began. "Do you want to read it with me now?"

"I can think of some better things to do." he replied. They both smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: My first smutty fic, so I hope someone enjoys it (:<p> 


End file.
